


I've got your back

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Plagg and Tikki are shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kwami swaps are fun, Adrien thinks, until you forget to hide the jewel you're not supposed to have and your friends notice.Identities are revealed, lies invented while Plagg just wants his ship to sail (can you blame him?).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 51
Kudos: 295
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	I've got your back

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had this idea and then my daughter decided to watch Reflekdoll and the urge to write it only grew stronger! So, sorry, you get another reveal 😁

There were a lot of things that Adrien liked about being Mister Bug. 

He most definitely loved Tikki, who was a ray of sunshine in his life. Yes, Plagg could make him laugh and they had a lot of fun together, but she was the supportive and solid presence he needed. 

He also had to admit that he liked his new suit. The first time he’d barely paid attention to it, but when he got to see footage from the next fights he had to admit that it really, well, suited him. He just wished Ladybug, no, _ Lady Noire _ , could notice that.  _ Sigh _ .

He liked the triumph he felt when he managed to come up with a good plan and execute it. He wasn’t afraid to lean on his lady for support, but she also saw that he got better every time and there wasn’t a better feeling than seeing the pride in her eyes after a fight gone right. 

But there were things he had to be careful about when he was Mister Bug. The most important was the need to hide the Miraculous. He’d been lucky, everyone had taken in their stride the fact that he had a ring, but earrings? No doubt it would attract unwanted attention and make him answer questions he wasn’t ready to.

So every time they were done, he’d take the earrings off and tuck them away in his pocket, while also being wary of losing them. So far, he’d had no problems with that. But it turned out that his careful planning wasn’t foolproof.

It was understandable that he’d feel high on the victory after the customary fistbump and he might be a tad distracted. He had also been in a hurry, because school was on the other end of Paris and they still had two classes before the day was over. He hated missing school because of akuma fights so when he dropped down at the school, he just transformed and ran to their classroom.

He was lucky to catch the break between classes. All he had to do was come up with a plausible excuse for why he’d been missing. Another part of being a superhero that he hated - the constant lies.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a chance to use his latest excuse. When he approached his desk, he realised everyone’s eyes were on him.

“Dude, are you really wearing earrings?” Nino asked, eyes fixed on Adrien’s… ear.  _ Damn _ .

“If I didn’t know better I’d guess you are in cahoots with Marinette, since I was just commenting on her new ring,” Alya piped in, also eyeing him curiously.

It happened too quickly. His eyes met Marinette’s for a second before he looked down at her hands, only to see a rose gold ring on the ring finger of her right hand, the exact same finger on which his ring usually stood. It was a different colour and one could easily not pay attention, but he could see the resemblance to his Miraculous in camouflage mode all too easily. 

He knew his own earrings were an inconspicuous silver colour that didn’t stand out as something extraordinary, but when Marinette’s eyes focused on them, he saw the recognition in her eyes. If she was Ladybug, as all the evidence pointed to at present, she was also the guardian and probably well familiar with the changes the Miraculouses could undergo.

In spite of the obvious, if this had happened in any other moment, maybe they would have been able to brush it off. But the fight was still fresh in their minds, they had just been together. And while lying to the others should come easily, lying to each other was not something he wanted to do. And judging by her expression, she wasn’t willing too.

But this still left the very big issue of dealing with their friends in an effective manner. The fight had been away and they tried to swap the Miraculouses as often as possible to prevent being tracked, so Adrien hoped that Alya wouldn’t pay too much attention to the footage from the latest fight if she’d already seen it.

“We are in fact in cahoots,” he heard Marinette’s voice and his eyes snapped to hers. She was trying to tell him to play along and this he could do. “I was really excited to show Adrien the latest accessory line I’ve been working on and he kindly agreed to wear this pair of earrings.”

“You skipped class to look at jewelry?” Nino asked incredulously, but Alya nudged him.

“You spent this time together? How wonderful!” She said, while looking pointedly at Marinette for whatever reason.

“Ah yes. We’ll make up for the lost time later on. This was… important,” Adrien said, shrugging. As usual, his lady had the perfect plan. 

“Well, if you say so. I wouldn’t stand between a designer and her model, that’s for sure,” Nino concluded with a shake of his head, clearly bewildered, but his words only made Adrien grin at Marinette. He definitely liked the wording that his friend had used, he was happy to be his lady’s anything.

He saw the relief in her eyes and while he wasn’t sure how this would affect their relationship, he felt happy. They’d dodged a bullet and they’d done it together!

After class, she motioned for him to follow her. He didn’t know what she had in mind but he’d told her before that he’d follow her to the end of the Earth and he meant it.

“We’re going to the library, Alya. We’ll be right back,” she told her friend. Adrien didn’t miss the triumphant look on Alya’s face, but didn’t have much time to think about it. 

Once they were in the library and behind a stack of books, they both laughed. 

“I should have predicted that, but what were the odds that we’d forget to hide our Miraculouses at the same time?” She said once the initial reaction had passed. 

“Are we hoping that Alya wouldn’t consider the fact that I had no ring while your earrings were missing?” He asked. They had to consider every aspect of this story.

“Shoot. Well, we can again say we left off our old jewelry in favour of trying out the new. I really hope she wouldn’t look too much into it.”

“Alya is too preoccupied being excited about you two,” Plagg said as he appeared between them and made them jump. Marinette shot him a look that Adrien couldn’t decipher before Tikki joined Plagg.

“You totally expected this to happen, this is why you encouraged them to swap Miraculouses, right?” She said, glaring at him.

“Can you blame me, sugarcube? We’ve walked in circles long enough. They have to know. Also I want to see my ship sail, just like Alya.”

“Ok. Ok. What are you talking about? What does Alya have to do with this?” Adrien asked, eyeing his kwami curiously. He jumped when Marinette gave a sharp laugh. 

“Ha-ha. I have no idea!” He could have believed her, if he didn’t see the bright blush on her cheeks. He’d brushed off her odd behaviour before, even considering it cute, but now that he knew she was Ladybug, he paused to consider it from a different angle. 

“He has to know, Marinette, please,” Plagg said, surprising Adrien with the sincerity in his voice. He was doing this for him?

“While I don’t approve of Plagg’s techniques to get you here, I agree with him,” Tikki noted.

Now all eyes were on Marinette, awaiting her next move and Adrien could see she was really nervous.

“Hey, it’s me, m’lady. You can tell me,” he told her softly, hoping that this would mean something to her. She was close to freaking out, he could tell, but when he spoke and their eyes locked, he could see her stiff shoulders relax a little.

“You’re right, kitty,” she said with a nervous smile. “What they mean is that I’ve always been in love with you. And Alya is obviously hoping that with us sneaking around to do stuff together, we might.. You know,” she waved around with her hands, obviously hoping to be saved from explaining. 

Wait. Marinette was in love with him, as in Adrien him? And Alya was trying to get them together (wow, this made so much sense). Even the kwamis were in on that? But this would also mean that Ladybug was in love with Chat Noir and… He grinned. 

“What did you mean by saying you want your ship to sail, Plagg?” He asked, remembering the kwami’s comment.

“I’m a LadyNoir shipper, ok? But waiting for her to realise that she’s also in love with the superhero you was taking too long. The girl was in denial. So, if it has to be Adrienette, I can live with that. Even knowing that Tikki won!” He harrumphed. 

“It’s not about winning, Plagg, what matters is that they get together, right?” Tikki said. Well, Adrien could agree with that.

“Well, m’lady? What about that?” He asked as he took her hand in his. He had to admit he really liked seeing his ring on her. 

“Oh, well, if we have to,” she said and that eye roll was pure Ladybug. But then she laughed and was suddenly in his arms and Adrien tried not to melt.

“You don’t mind?” She whispered against his neck.

“Mind? You won’t find anyone happier than me at this moment, I assure you!” He said, arms closing around her and not planning to let her go anytime soon. 

When she looked up at him, he loved the way her eyes were shining. 

“Now kiss!” Plagg said and they laughed. 

“We might need to do as he asks because we don’t want him to destroy something in a fit, right?” He said conspiratorially. Her answering smile made his heart flutter. 

“You’re right, we can blame him later” she said before pulling him down for a kiss. Instead of blaming Plagg, he totally intended to thank him with a lot of cheese. But when Marinette kissed him, he forgot all about the kwamis or the earlier near-miss. All that mattered was her and she was exactly where he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> You see, even I don't decide where my stories go. I had this angsty moment with a reference to Chat Blanc planned, but then Plagg decided to ship them and well, why ruin the mood? All hail Plagg!


End file.
